clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Club Penguin Wiki
NO ONE who is biased against TurtleShroom in any way will be allowed to vote here. That means you, Tigernose, ZW, LD, DP, and so many others. Care to name the "many others"? And how are they biased against? Citcxirtcem 19:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Why was my vote removed! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Because he thinks you're biased against t-shroom. Also your reason "CPW is a great wiki" is null and void since there are dozens, if not hundreds, of great wikis. Tigernose stated that he wanted Fanon to have no place in CPW, and that's what we're giving him. Furthermore, this wiki doesn't advertise the greatest CP-related wiki of all time (we can't even put it on our user page) so what makes you think that they'll advertise a less great wiki that is against them? Citcxirtcem 19:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) * Tigernose -- Not only biased against TS, but biased against this whole wiki! If you saw the original fanon forum, you'll understand. * ZW -- He's an anti-turtlenator and once helped the Walri DOX TS. * LD -- Also an anti-turtlenator as also helped the Walri DOX TS. * DP -- Participated in the second fanon forum and implied that the Fanon was the culprit, when in fact Tigernose started the whole thing by not ignoring the Fanon and accepting the vote's results. There's also the Anti-Turtlenators, many of which would do anything to halt TurtleShroom in his tracks. NAE can't vote by the Stability doctrine, even though I don't consider him biased anymore... Joeyaa is free to vote because he compromised with TS instead of opposing him... Technically, anyone who's from the CPW and not affiliated with this site, or being biased against TS, can't vote. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That's ridiculous, I edit here too. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You're biased against TurtleShroom and this site. Didn't you ban me from participation because of... The wiki has decided that what to do with fanon should be a complete CPW Discussion and Fanon users should not get involved (Especialy not Ersatz solicitors) Please refrain, If TS wants to make a point let him do so himself Any further Obstuction will result in a block (for you) Leekduck This wiki is deciding what to do with CPW, and thus it should involve no bias against the Fanon or towards the CPW. CPW users that have no affiliation with this OR Anti-Turtlenators shouldn't get involved because IT'S NOT THEIR BUSINESS, according to Tigernose. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, just show me proof of how I was biased. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I deleted the other forum because these flame wars might cost us our spotlight. Our wiki and the Fanon wiki have been in some kind of a war. Why? * Club Penguin Wiki * Has no goverment. * Is mainly for the visitors. * Is a democracy, and everything is decided by votes where all users have the same power. * Is a spotlight * Club Penguin Fanon Wiki * Has goverment: the "bobmasters" rule the wiki and have supreme power. There is also a Society of Sysops. * Is mainly for the editors. * It's not really a democracy. Everything is decided by votes, but not all users have the same power. There's a Congress where only Bureaucrats can vote, and a Senate where only Administrators can vote. * It used to be a spotlight. Recently their requests was rejected. Basically, the Fanon's Government and the CPW's democracy are the opposite in many things. But what suddenly caused this "war"? Recently, on this wiki, Tigernose, Zapwire and Joeyaa made a vote to change the main page. The "for" was having more votes, until a sitenotice was placed on the Fanon wiki, saying something like: "Vote 'no' to the CPW main page reform!" The fanon users came, and 5 voted no. The vote was then suspended, and now users of both wikis are arguing against each other. How can this problem be solved? Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) Comments Well, both sides should really stop being stubborn. The fanon is the culprit in all of this(for once). They forced some people to alter the vote, which is really bad. This wiki and the fanon are seperate wikis so it really doesn't make sense in that fanon tried to brainwash the people here.Oh wait, the fanon tried to overpower this wiki so it will not stand, fanon. It will not.--CatZip888 13:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What CZ said. Thanks for breaking it up DP. --zapwire@wikia:~$_ 13:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What CatZip and Zapwire said. --Staffan15 Everything has a beginning, everything has an end. 13:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) They're trying to stop us getting into spotlight, via wars. That is a stupid plan for them because their wiki's reputation is gonna get damaged too.--CatZip888 13:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) My 2 cents? keeping the connection between both wikis to the minimum until they reach an agreement. Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) The so-called connection is not stable at all. It used to be good, with people helping each other on both sides, but since TS quit, the connection has been burning up ever since.---CatZip888 13:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I think the real problem isn't TS quitting, but quitting and coming back, then quitting and coming back so often. He should decide if he wants to stay or not. Period. Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nah, its just the nosey fanon who just comes here to annoy us. Why do they even care what our main page looks like? --seahorseruler |Talk (EditCount) Yoshi! 13:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You do know I still edit here, and so do the other users there...... --Happyface (Just Say Hi)☺ 15:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I know! He's nosey like you said and can't stop being annoying.---CatZip888 13:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Who would put vote no on fanon, I mean it must be someone that hated CPW so long (maybe Ben) ! Now there's war ? This is worse. I myself have no comment (neutral) for the main page, but if they have comment, then they just put a comment already, not telling others to say No to the main page improvement.Hahaha00000You got any potatoes, cause I love'em !,Blog about potatoes ! No, it's TS's army and his dastardly tactics.--CatZip888 14:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It is, On the origional forum TS and his Slaves tried to slander Zapwire and TigernoseLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 14:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) If they come back to try to do that, we can just block them. --seahorseruler |Talk (EditCount) Yoshi! 14:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) They may bribe another admin to unblock them though. The worldwide society is corrupted these days.--CatZip888 14:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) We can't bribe, we have no money on teh interweb....--Happyface (Just Say Hi)☺ 15:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You've got these potential outcomes to think about. Then we can truly prevail.--CatZip888 14:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) We can block TS and explorer Legally now for Slander, Explorer was just plain uncivil in his argument, Calling tigernose an "Epic Fail", and that was Turtleshroom was the equivilent of george washington, TS also accused zapwire of bieng a walrus and called Tigernose a "Hypocritical Webmaster", We can and we should demote and block these users for doing this but certain users (no names mentioned), Will simply undo itLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 14:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, we can't say that the Fanon users are annoying us. Some Fanon users are annoying us. --Staffan15 Everything has a beginning, everything has an end. 14:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll be Fanon's representative on this one. I say we make a deal, this WON'T turn out like UNCP. TS and I have been editting the CPW for years now. Before most of the people here. We haven't put hat quit template up on our page, so we have the right to vote. The main page was exactly like the UNCP petition. Barely any of the editors there were active. We all have a right to our opinion. Now, I say the Fanon users and CPW users come to an agreement. As long as none of your secret webmasters (Sea, Zap, Tiger) and your blocked users wanting to be unblocked come to our wiki, our BOBs(excluding TS, he edits here) will not come here and will not call you names/talk behind you backs. If that continues, we'll challenge your spotlight. Deal? I DO NOT WANT SEA, ZAPWIRE, OR TIGERNOSE TO COMENT ON MY DEAL!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi)☺ 15:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) HF, this wiki does not have "secret webmasters". It's a democracy, so everyone is a webmaster. Also, your wiki is the one with secret webmasters. Who? You, Explorer and TurtleShroom. Also, all fanon users can vote. It's all Wikia. What we're protesting against is that biased sitenotice that said "vote 'no' on the CPW vote". Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Its a deal as long as TS doesent come here eitherLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 16:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) TS has the right to come here, he actually edits. --Happyface (Just Say Hi)☺ 16:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No he doesent, HE never actualy edits hereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 16:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nope, Leekduck. It's Wikia and he's not blocked, so he has all the right to come here and vote. Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) Wow, that was hypocritical. Kost o your users say fanon users can't vote. All of you, grow up, becuse you'll be facing much worse when your adults. --Happyface (Just Say Hi)☺ 16:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) This coming from someone who said that select users cannot comment, All i said whas that TS Starts most fights anywayLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 16:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I protected page for 60 minutes because Happyface414 was removing discussion. Dancing Penguin Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) This can be solved by letting me read the deleted discussion because I cannot find it! --Tigernose Chat • Edits 17:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You guys are all correct, they are trying to get us to lose Spotlight! What are they thinking? I hate these stupid excuses from Fanon. This is one final thing I want to say to Fanon. Go away, you're no help. --Tigernose Chat • Edits 17:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) By "bribing" I mean getting an admin to unblock.--CatZip888 17:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh and DP thanks for making this forum. I had originally intended the Forum:Fanon to have the same purpose, but then TurtleShroom and Explorer came - making themselves huge fools. --Tigernose Chat • Edits 17:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) This is an argument that can be solved if we use our brains and make up to create an agreement.--CatZip888 17:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Why doesn't the fanon leave us alone? Because they're annoying. --Unknown4 Talk 17:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) TS has been telling fanonists to Have a go at tigernose, theres proof on pastey and on talk pages at the fanonLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 18:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Everyone who commented negatively on the Fanon in the page above is not allowed to vote here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :So... only the ones who want to vote 'for' can vote, right? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :: It just so happens that everyone who isn't biased against the Fanon or TS dislikes or tolerates the CPW's actions, and it just so happens that everyone who is biased against the Fanon or TS is supportive or tolerant of the CPW's actions. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok, what the.... I knew this place was bad but your seriously rigging the ballot. If you don't let people who oppose TS to vote he'll win every time. If only Bugzy was here.... You're worse than they ever were. You're two seperate wikis, deal with your own problems and stop butting in everyone's business. :But hey, I'm just glad I'm not included on the enemies list and your switching to attacking CPW. Do you constantly need a punching bag to bash to make yourself look superior? First it was uncp and now it is CPW. ::Another thing is Leekduck and ZapWire aren't in Cahoots with Walruses. All they did was made a page on fanon. They're not helping them or anything. There banned from the walrus wiki. You're never going to let them let that down, are you. :::Well I oppose this and My vote will probably be removed and Me added to the blacklist--Antwan1353 That's Me! 19:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::And KZ comes to save the day. I support... whatever you do. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) And if you don't let people who support TS vote in the CPW, the Anti-Turtlenators will win every time. If the CPW doesn't want to advert us, they why should we advert them? We have more articles, we have a high google rating, less crises, plus the CPW doesn't acknowledge our opinions, and the fact that we don't have to give up portions of our traffic just to support a site that doesn't even advert us. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Youl Find that we stopped using stupid words like ""Turtlenators"" ages ago, There are no "Turtlenators" or "anti-turtlenators", Only those who edit at CPW, and those who dont, Witch is why we wouldent let users from another wiki vote, Also, This forum is pointless because, For one, you dont loose traffic by linking to CPW, For two, You already decided that Fanon would have no connection to CPW, On my talk pageLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 17:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah. I see. So you mean that if the word "apple" didn't exist, then apples themselves wouldn't exist, either. ::::Fred (in background, holding up "duh" sign): THEY COULD HAVE BEEN CALLED SOMETHING ELSE! :::Again, you prove nothing. As I said, we give up PORTIONS of our traffic to the CPW by directing flow to it via linking, and you can't assume that when I said "expect z" on your talk page, that z would actually happen. Nice to be able to disprove in an environment that doesn't infringe on your freedom to do so. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Explorer, this is getting off-topic! Nobody is voting, just discussing. Just stop advertising CPW already! I know that everybody DO NOT want to advertise Club Penguin Wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) You'll Regret this Decision By voting to stop advertising the Fanon, we've proved that we are not much better than them. Why stoop to their level and remove them just because they removed us? You can kiss any Spotlight Traffic from them goodbye. :( Besides, Saint Joeyaa agrees. Many times, he's right, and I feel that this is one of those times. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 17:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) If you'll realize, the two wikis are not on good terms with each other, and even if the particular reason for this forum is shifty (and some think it is), it doesn't mean we shouldn't call time-out and separate both wikis for now. There's a certain logical fallacy for such deduction. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :TurtleShroom, we will not be stooping to their level by not advertising the CPW. We'll be doing what's good. And it's not because they removed us. It's because they're selfish, rude users! And a rude wiki. Understand, TurtleShroom, that we will not be stooping to their level, but we'll be doing WHAT'S GOOD. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) BTW, most all of the users don't realize most of the links leading to our website is still there. They fail. --'Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC)